


Nella vasca da bagno

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Amore affilato [7]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, PWP, Ten Years Later
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 00:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Per amore si arriva anche a uccidere. Un futuro drammatico, dove si sono compiuti atti estremi, e Takeshi non riesce a far 'vivere' realmente il suo adorato Squalo.





	Nella vasca da bagno

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta sul prompt dell’11° p0rnfest:  
> KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! Superbi Squalo/Yamamoto Takeshi Nella vasca da bagno

Nella vasca da bagno

Le gocce di pioggia ticchettava sul vetro, rigandolo e lasciando degli aloni. Il rumore era coperto dalle bolle dell'idromassaggio della grande vasca che prendeva buona parte del bagno.

Squalo piegò di lato il capo facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli, mentre delle mani abbronzate gli abbassavano la cerniera del morbido vestito di stoffa argentea.

Porzioni sempre più generose di schiena pallida venivano lasciate scoperte.

Takeshi gli sfilò il vestito con gesti lenti e gentili.

"Hai lavorato sodo! Ti meriti un bel bagno caldo" disse.

Fece scorrere lo sguardo sulla schiena di Squalo, indietreggiò con un sorriso.

< Capisco perché ha voluto tenere il moncherino, anche se con l'aiuto di Lussuria avrebbe potuto riavere il braccio. Se non ci fosse quello, sembrerebbe non aver mai combattuto > pensò.

Si tolse la giacca nera.

< D'altronde, _sensei_ è troppo perfetto per avere cicatrici, proprio come lo stile del vecchio è troppo perfetto per fallire >.

Squalo si alzò sulle punte dei piedi e girò su se stesso, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli davanti al petto liscio, si abbassò gli slip con le dita sottili. Si concentrò sul rumore della pioggia e fremette.

< Il cielo invernale non tornerà > pensò.

Si sedette sul bordo della vasca e infilò i piedi minuti all'interno dell'acqua calda.

Takeshi addolcì lo sguardo, si finì di spogliare e si sedette di fianco a lui, poggiò la mano di quella di Squalo.

< Ogni mio tentativo di riportarlo alla vita è inutile, da quando ... > si disse.

Si umettò le labbra.

< Se me lo permettesse, lo farei vivere, gli mostrerei che c'è ancora qualcosa nel mondo, lo lascerei mentire a se stesso come faceva con lui, ma non trovo un modo che funzioni >.

Guardò la vasca e prese a muovere i piedi nell'acqua.

" _Neh, sensei_? Ti ricordi? La nostra prima volta è stata nell'acqua!".

Squalo fece un mezzo sorriso, gli occhi color perla liquidi.

"Non era uno spazio angusto come questo" disse con voce bassa, ma melodiosa.

< Non puoi ridare la vita alle mie vene, il sangue si è fermato quando quello di lui mi ha macchiato le mani >.

Takeshi rise piano, stringendogli la mano gelida.

< Per quanto io tenti, non posso fermare il tuo cuore che sanguina. Sei troppo lontano per essere raggiunto >.

Scivolò nell'acqua, il vapore lo contornava.

"Beh, questo è più caldo e meno pericoloso, no?" fece.

Si sporse con la schiena, mettendosi di fronte al maggiore.

"Lo stai sottovalutando. Tornerà. Lasciami trovare il modo di tenerti in vita, di prendere il freddo che leggo nei tuoi occhi, almeno finché non sarà di nuovo da te" sussurrò.

Squalo gli avvolse le braccia sottili intorno al collo, la sua pelle era gelida.

< Se trovassi un modo lo riporterei in vita stasera, sto cercando un modo, ma... > pensò. Con movimenti sinuosi si strusciò contro Takeshi, le labbra sottili tremanti.

Takeshi sollevò le braccia avvolgendogli i fianchi.

< I suoi occhi mi leggono dentro, sanno che non ho un modo per dargli quel che gli serve, e che sto solo cercando di impedire al suo cuore gelido di fermarsi > pensò.

Gli posò un leggero bacio sulle labbra.

< Mi uccide ogni giorno, più di quanto potrà mai immaginare. Sto impazzendo per cercare di ridargli l'uomo che ama, per tenerlo vivo, per non innamorarmi di lui, ma ormai è troppo tardi, è troppo distante > si disse.

Scostò il viso da quello di Squalo, sorrise tirato.

"Non mi devi qualcosa, se non questo. Resisti. Anche se ti sembra non essere rimasto nulla, non puoi ancora lasciarti morire" mormorò.

Squalo lo spinse premendolo contro il bordo della vasca, nuotò all'indietro e prese delle bolle con entrambe le mani, le sollevò e soffiò, facendo volare delle bollicine in tutta la stanza.

"Voooi... tendi sempre a utilizzare dei paroloni". Gli sfiorò il fianco con il piede nudo e piegò la testa.

Takeshi si grattò la guancia arrossendo, muoveva le gambe nuotando sul posto.

"Eeeh? Ma sensei, lui si arrabbierebbe un sacco se scoprisse che mentre non c'era ti hanno svalutato, quindi è ovvio che devo usare le parole giuste!".

Lo raggiunse e lo abbracciò da dietro, posandogli un bacio sul collo.

< Anche perché è come se tu fossi già morto, e io non so che altro fare per raggiungerti nel ghiaccio >.

Squalo gli posò l'indice sulle labbra.

"Ascolta la pioggia" gli disse. Chiuse gli occhi e lo baciò, dimenava le gambe muovendo l'acqua e con le dita lo accarezzava, percorrendolo.

"Entra dentro di me, cerca le imperfezioni. Sono stato fatto in tre pezzi e rimesso insieme, trova le cuciture".

Gli avvolse la vita con le gambe sottili e mosse le mani, creando dei cerchi nella superficie dell'acqua, alcune gocce volarono oltre il bordo della vasca.

Takeshi gli carezzò i fianchi, gli strinse le natiche tra le mani e prese a massaggiargliele.

"Anche se ti ho rimesso insieme, non smetti di sanguinare" sussurrò.

Lo baciò, leccandogli le labbra.

< È come m'implorasse di lasciarlo morire in nome dell'amore che provo per lui, ma è proprio per questo amore che devo tenerlo vivo finché lui non tornerà, e poi avere la forza di farmi da parte e guardare il sangue tornare a scorrere nelle sue vene >.

Squalo si guardò la mano e socchiuse gli occhi.

< 'Tu' mi hai detto: se mi ami, lascia che muoia > pensò.

Gli accarezzò il petto e gli posò un bacio sotto il collo, con due dita si penetrò ed iniziò a prepararsi, muovendosi su e giù con movimenti rapidi.

Takeshi lo baciava lungo il petto, leccandogli la linea dei muscoli, ad occhi chiusi.

< Non avevo altra scelta che far morire 'lui', non era più in sé. L'ho fatto sapendo che sarebbe tornato, ma se non torna, se non riesco a riportarlo indietro, nessuna cucitura terrà insieme il cuore gelido di Squalo >.

Guardò il maggiore, gli posò un bacio sulla fronte.

"Non era questo che volevo ottenere. Sei così distante, e la colpa è mia. Dimmi cosa fare, sto cercando un modo per ridarti la vita, ma più lo cerco e più vado a pezzi" sussurrò, con tono supplicante.

"Le mie colpe, i miei peccati, sono la corona di noi Varia. Non osare prendertele" disse Squalo. Lo baciò con foga, bloccandogli la lingua con la propria. Finì di prepararsi e con una mano bloccò Takeshi contro il bordo della vasca, mentre con l'altra gli accarezzava il membro. Si diede la spinta, dando vita a piccole onde e si fece penetrare dal giovane.

< Ho ucciso io l'uomo che amavo. Non per ordine, ma per amore. Non come Capitano dei Varia fedele, ma come signora e padrona che non si abbassa a seguire un re che ha perso se stesso >.

Takeshi gemette, prese a spingere stringendo Squalo con le braccia.

"Non parlare da traditore, quando hai compiuto l'atto di fedeltà supremo per uno come lui" sussurrò, roco.

Gli carezzò la spalla, scese a sfiorare la cicatrice del moncherino.

< Ti riporterò il tuo Re, perché io ti ho fatto a pezzi, e io devo rimetterti insieme, e vederti vivere di nuovo >.

Squalo venne, abbandonandosi contro di lui.

"Le avrebbe trovate fedeli" esalò, mentre il suo sperma si mischiava all'acqua calda.

Takeshi ansimò, gli permette il viso sulla spalla e continuò a spingersi fino a venire. Uscì da lui, continuando a tenerlo stretto.

"E ti dirà di persona che lo ha apprezzato, una volta tornato" sussurrò, roco.

Squalo si lasciò cullare dall'acqua, stendendosi.

"Meno che l'abbiamo fatto in una vasca da bagno". Scherzò.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xpy2oZYW3CU.


End file.
